A wide variety of types of events are captured by video cameras for broadcast or other viewing. Many types of events require cameras to be panned, tilted or zoomed during the event to properly capture the action. Live operators are required to physically operate these cameras. For example, track and field events, such as a 100 meter race, require one or more video cameras to be panned and zoomed across at least a 100 meter field of view. A 400 meter race requires one or more video cameras to track the runners as they circle the track. Manning live cameras for live events can be expensive. Some systems provide joysticks or other remote operator-controlled devices which allow individual cameras to be remotely controlled, however these systems require that a live operator manipulate the joystick to control each camera. It would be desirable to provide camera controls which allow certain types of events to be captured without live operators.